Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for analyzing and deducing criteria-related content for evaluation.
Description of the Related Art
Natural language processing (NLP) refers to the technology that allows computers to understand, or derive meaning from, human languages, be it spoken or written. In general, NLP systems determine meaning from text. The meaning, and potentially other information extracted from the text, can be provided to other systems. For example, an NLP system used for an airline can be trained to recognize user intentions such as making a reservation, canceling a reservation, checking the status of a flight, etc. from received text. The text provided to the NLP system as input can be obtained from a speech recognition system, keyboard entry, or some other mechanism. The NLP system determines the meaning of the text and typically provides the meaning, or user intention, to one or more other applications. The meaning can drive business logic, effectively triggering some programmatic function corresponding to the meaning. For example, responsive to a particular meaning, the business logic can initiate a function such as creating a reservation, canceling a reservation, etc.
One issue relating to NLP is when the text is associated with a relatively complicated task (i.e., a task which includes a plurality of discrete sub-tasks). For example, a user may wish to perform a complicated task, but not know how to write the software code to perform these tasks. In such a situation it would be desirable to provide an NLP system which, based upon a predetermined goal and a received set of text, can link a set of executable code snippets that are deducted from the natural language of the text to perform a more complicated task.